deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver vs Paul
(This fight will only use in-game stats, as many pokemon included in this fight have no pages on VSBattles or credible anime appearances that would otherwise indicate power level.) Rivals that care only for the strong. EP: To become the strongest Pokemon trainer you can be, you must assemble the strongest of the strong, leaving no room for the weak. Fushidara: Paul, one of Sinnoh's toughest and harshest trainers. EP: And Silver, the son of Team Rocket's boss, Giovanni Fushidara: He's EPKingMaster and.... oh yeah, we should tell them. EP: oh yeah, too long;didn't read, I fired Wiz and Boomstick after their antics last episode... Wiz: It was one joke! Chill! EP: Ben, I said, ya fired. EP: Anyways, Fushidara and I will be taking over. Anyways, he's Fushidara and I'm EPKingMaster. Fushidara: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Silver For years, the villainous organization, Team Rocket, has terrorized the Kanto and Johto regions. Their crimes ranging from stealing Pokemon for money to invading large manufacturing and production companies. Until one day, random kid with a Charizard comes along and starts wrecking shop within their ranks. Disbanding Team Rocket and having Mr. Al Capone-Knockoff go into hiding and ditch his son. Naturally, his son was pretty pissed that his dad essentially gave up on life after he had to give up his crimespreeing and began to hate everything that had to do with Team Rocket, perceiving them as weak and eventually, began to despise anything that was perceived as weak altogether. So he waited three more years until he finally became old enough to be a trainer, and then he got to work, stealing a Pokemon from Professor Elm's lab and striving to become the strongest trainer around and assembling a team made up of the best of the best. He leads with his Sneasel, a very fast and deadly Dark/Ice type with high speed and physical attack. This pokemon has access to deadly offensive moves like Shadow Claw, Metal claw, and Night Slash for physical offense. These moves have a high chance of striking for critical double damage, which also negates weaknesses. For priority and speedier opponents, or just to secure a K.O., this pokemon also has access to Ice shard and Quick attack. Moves that always strike first. And Faint attack, a dark-type move that never misses. It can also lower an opponents defences with Screech and make itself near-impossible to hit with double team, producing multiple copies of itself. Then there's Magneton, a hard hitting special sweeper with pretty hefty physical defence. It is quite powerful for a not-fully-evolved pokemon, all things considered. It can send deadly electric attacks in the form of Thunder, Discharge, Zap Cannon or Thunderbolt at it's enemies, render them immobile with Thunder Wave, blast...light energy which blinds the opponent with Mirror Shot and Flash cannon, and ensure that it's attacks always meet their target with Lock on and Magnet bomb. It can also get rid of it's crippling weakness to ground moves with Magnet Rise, which is neat. Another hard hitter on Silver's team is Gengar, this ghost-type pokemon traps it's enemies in the battlefield with it with it's ability Shadow Tag. It is extremely fast and also has a plethora of hard hitting moves like Shadow ball, Dark Pulse, and Sludge Bomb. It can confuse opponent into...attacking themselves with Confuse Ray, put opponents to sleep with Hypnosis, and regenerate it's health by somehow absorbing the sleeping enemy's dreams and fucking with it's mental state...what...with Dream Eater. If it comes under fire, it also has ways that it can make a sacrifice play with Destiny Bond and Curse. Destiny bond ensures that it's opponent will be knocked out along with Gengar, while curse has it take heavy damage while guaranteeing the same thing to the enemy until it is knocked out. Reminds me of myself joining the infiltrator division... Another fast special sweeper he has on his team is Alakazam, A psychic type with exceptionally high special attack and speed, and even good special defence! It can render physical moves practically useless with Reflect, regenerate lost health with Recover, escape and switch out with an ally with Teleport, And boost it's already insane offensive prowess with Calm Mind. And this thing...to be honest... is pretty lacking in the offensive category to be honest... The only notable offensive moves in it's arsenal are psychic and future sight. Psychic is a very high damaging psychic type move and Future sight deals heavy delayed damage, but... the moveset lacks diversity... I dunno... Good thing Silver taught it Focus blast, a very high damaging special fighting move which checks almost all of it's counters. Oh yeah, the dude also has a Golbat... this....kinda ties in with his character development. After losing multiple times to stronger trainers and getting taught a lesson by the goddamn pokemon champion himself, Silver finally understood what was keeping him back, he needed a strong bond of friendship and trust to unleash the full power of his pokemon... *sighs* My god, another franchise where the writers pulled the "friendship makes you stronger" What is this shit? Fairy Tail? Dude, I get that you don't have any friends... Shut up... But c'mon... anyways, friendship actually does something in this series besides enabling the writers to pull a deux ex machina. Trust between human and monster is required for certain species of Pokemon to evolve. After easing up on his pokemon and treating them as friends rather than weapons, his Golbat evolved into the insanely speedy Crobat. This thing is probably the closest thing you get to a stealth bomber in this universe. It's extremely quick and has decent attack power and can even take a hit. Like Gengar, it seriously fucks up it's opponents with Confuse ray, shortens their lifespan by quite a bit with toxic, remove all buffs from the opponent with Haze, and drain the opponent's life force with Leech Life. Crobat is usually meant for hit-and-run tactics, it has access to moves like Cross poison, Bite, Wing attack, and air slash, but it lacks firepower without tutoring and is best used as a harasser or a support in this instance. And then finally, his first pokemon, also his ace, is Feraligatr. This beast croc is a tanky brute with amazing amounts of striking power. It can augment it's speed and lower opponent's defences with Agility and Screech, giving it a massive edge and the ability to hit hard with a wide range of powerful physical moves. Slash, Crunch, Thrash, Aqua tail, Waterfall, Ice fang, Superpower.... The list goes on. This thing essentially one-shots everything in it's wake. Silver himself is quite the trainer, despite his crummy win/loss record. He has seen to have been capable of matching Gold in terms of strength, who solo'd the pokemon league, and once, even defeated Lance and Clair together at once. Albeit he had Gold's help. In any case, Silver is ready to teach any trainer what the meaning of strength is. "… …Humph! He calls himself the Elder, but he was no match for me. Sure enough, those who lecture how you should be "nice" to Pokémon… They cannot defeat me. All I care about are strong Pokémon that win every time. The rest of them don't mean anything to me." -Silver Paul Hailing from Veilstone city, this assholish sack of shi- What the fuck dude!? 2 Seconds in and you're already being biased!? HE'S A SACK OF SHIT MAN!!! I CAN'T FUCKING STAND THIS SHITHEAD, NOW LET ME CONTINUE BEFORE I ERASE YOUR ASS- ZOOM You Guys take it from here! you're all un-fired! I need to beat some sense into this- Woah! Boomstick:....... what even is going on here? Wiz: No clue, anyways, Paul is a trainer from Veilstone city, and, as EP just said... Boomstick: yeah, he's kind of a dick. After seeing his brother Reggie suffer a loss that ended his training career, Paul was inspired to become the strongest trainer of all time, by being a dick, being selective as shit. Only caring for strong Pokemon. This guy...had a pretty fucked worldview. Wiz: There's not really a reason as to why he's adopted this mindset but...he did. He built his team from the strongest Pokemon he could find, and he really didn't give up any slack on training either. He leads with an Aggron, A bulky physical wall that hits like a train, in fact, it eats trains! It has access to moves like Iron Defence to boost it's already insane defensive prowess, Autotomize to increase it's lacking speed at the cost of being lightened, and Roar to send any opponent flying away and force a switch. It can destroy it's opponents with a variety of deadly moves, like sitting on them with heavy slam, charging them with Iron Head, Slamming them into the ground with the powerful-but-innacurate Iron Tail, trap them with Rock Tomb, pelt them with Rock slide, or straight up suicide-bomb them with heavy recoil moves like Head Smash and Double-Edge! Though I wouldn't exactly call it that. It's special ability Rock Head will negate any and all damage done to it by recoil. This thing can be as reckless as it wants without any reprecussion. Sweet! I wish I could do that too... Yeah, maybe then we wouldn't have had to haul your ass to the ER when you tried to smash beer bottles on your head as a trick. Shut up! I can do it! Watch! *Crash* *Thud* Augh...My head... Ugh... anyways, while Aggron may boast extremely good physical defence and have many resistances, it has next to no special defence. Any well-placed neutral special hit will topple it like a house of cards, and that's not even mentioning the amount of fatal weaknesses it has. A well-placed hit from any of these would be it's undoing. Also, burns? Those are it's nightmare. Second up, Ninjask. This thing here is probably even faster than Sonic. And it's speed just increases with more time it spends in a fight! This thing is a real pain to fight if you can't knock it out quickly. It's sweeping ability with a bit of setup is absolutely absurd. It can make itself harder to hit with Double team, Double it's offense with Swords Dance, augment it's already insane speed with Agility, and ensure a hit with Mind Reader. It also has access to moves like X-scissor and slash for offense. As well as Fury Cutter, which doubles in damage the more times it hits. And it also has access to Giga Drain to drain health from it's opponents. However, this is it's entire offensive moveset, as you can see, it's extremely limited, and the same can be said for it's defences. Just about any hit from anything can One-shot a Ninjask. This is extremely dangerous considering it's setup takes time and may leave it extremely vulnerable. Thankfully, he has an infinitely-regenerating tank in the form of Gastrodon. It can recover half it's HP instantly with Recover. Or, with it's signature ability Storm Drain, Can regenerate in the rain wit Rain Dance! And even increase the power of it's water attacks! It, however, does lack offense. It's only way to capitalize on it's rain dance would be water pulse, which deals Minimal damage at best, and Muddy water, which has extremely low accuracy. However, it does have some type coverage in the form of Ice Beam and Mud Bomb. However, it's moves do have secondary effects to make up for their low power. Water pulse and Muddy water all have a chance to confuse and lower accuracy respectively. For a mix of both tankiness and power, next up is Drapion. With beastly attack power, defence, and even speed, This thing can take a hit, then outrun and rip you in half, And wild Drapion actually do that! This thing, While having little in the way of setup, it does have one move that can cripple the most well-formed of teams. Toxic spikes. This is a deadly entry hazard that, when stepped on, poisons you, leaving you to take massive damage over time. But where it lacks in setup, it makes up for in a wide variety of attack options and type coverage. It can attack with Fire fang, Ice fang, Thunder Fang, and Crunch with it's teeth, poison and crit you with Cross Poison, barrage you with Pin missile, and punish you heavily with Fell Stinger, which doubles it's offensive prowess if it kills. To even further boost it's attack power, it also carries Hone Claws, which boosts it's attack. Switching from tankiness to speed, Froslass is an extremely quick Ice/Ghost type pokemon. It has access to Hail, which pelts it's opponents, draining their health points while giving it cover with it's ability Snow Cloak. This pokemon is mainly for support and harassment. Double team increases it's already insane evasion, while Will-o-wisp halves the opponent's attack power while chipping down at their health. It can use Ice Shard to ensure first attack, Ice Beam for a very accurate offense, Blizzard for a heavy hit, or Shadow Ball for Ghost type offense. Like Gengar, it also has access to Destiny bond, which takes down it's opponent should it be K.O'd The last Pokemon in it's arsenal, and by far his strongest, is his Electivire. While it looks bulky, it's actually really damn fast! With high, Attack, Special attack, and Speed, Electivire is a beast on the battlefield and a massive physical wall breaker. It has access to moves like Thunder Punch and Fire Punch, Low Kick for a Heavy foe, Giga Impact for when it really needs something dead, And Brick Break to break any defensive barriers blocking it. It also has access to electric terrain and Ion Deluge, which charges up it's attacks and increases their already insane power. Screech and Thunder wave cripple it's foes, and Light Screen shields it from special attacks. Don't ignore this pokemon's Special prowess either. It possesses a very good special attack stat. Swift and Shock Wave with ensure a hit, Electroball deals increased damage to slower opponents, Thunderbolt is a massively damaging and precise hit, and Thunder is it's strongest move by far. Striking with insane amounts of power. Paul has traveled 4 regions to hone his skills as a pokemon trainer and defeated many gym leaders. He was even able to defeat Ash in a battle on one occasion, who has done the same. However, he gets absolutely destroyed by champions and higher-tier trainers such as Brandon's Regi Trio, even when he had the advantage in typing. ''' '''Champion or not however, Paul is a ruthless trainer with extremely high standards. Underestimating this kid is the worst mistake you'll ever make. "Pathetic!" Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for-''' EP: Get out of my chair dammit! EP: *Ahem* It's time for a death battle!!!! Fight! Silver: GET BACK HERE!!!!! A man with long blue hair and woman with long purple hair in Team Rocket Uniform bolted out of a stadium, with a Meowth grabbing onto a Pokeball following closely behind. The Meowth tripped and dropped the poke ball. Meowth: Hay guys, do we still want dat Sneasel? I mean, dat red haired twerp back there's kinda scary! Jesse: Ditch it and hide! James: I wanna cling to dear life! The team rocket goons ducked into some bushes. Soon after, Silver burst out of the stadium, picked up the poke ball, and looked around. Silver: Now.....where did those damn Team Rocket scum go...? ..huh? He spotted a trainer walking by, with almost the exact same hair style as one of the goons. Silver rushed towards him. Silver: Nice cover up attempt there Team Rocket! Don't try to escape, the cops are already on their way! Paul: What are you on about? Team Ro- Pokemon HGSS Ost- Vs. Team Rocket! Silver: Let's go Sneasel! Punish this crook! Paul: Grrr... Aggron! Talk some sense into this idiot! '''FIGHT!!! Sneasel and Aggron stared at each other for a moment. Awaiting commands from their trainer. Silver: Sneasel! Double team! Five copies of Sneasel appear around it. Poised to charge Aggron. Paul: Aggron! Let's finish this quickly! Iron Tail! WWWRRRAAAARRRRR!!!!!!! Aggron's tail sweeps the ground, destroying two sneasel clones. The rest jumped upwards and were ready for follow-up. Silver: Sneasel! Night Slash! Snnneeeeee..... Sneasel's claws were now shrouded in darkness, a black aura surrounded them. Saaaaaaaal!!!!!!!! Sneasel let loose a flurry of slashes to Aggron's metal stomach. The pokemon slightly flinched, but stared down at it's tiny assailant. Unimpressed. Silver: (Thoughts) Crap, this isn't working at all! Paul: Aggron! Iron head! AAAAAARRRRGGGGGG!!!!!! Aggron's head and horns flashed with a light grey colour, glowing in the daylight. Silver: Sneasel! Fall back! Snee? Sneasel jumped backwards as Aggron charged forward. The attack barely missed the small Dark type pokemon. Silver: Sneasel! Change plans! Return! (Music Stop) Paul: Nice move! Do you give in? Silver: As if! Magneton! Go! Pokemon Anime- Paul's theme Mag...nee....too-o-o-on! The magnet pokemon cried out in a robotic voice. Paul: Hmph, Aggron! Head Smash! Agggrrrrrrr..... Aggron's head glows a bluish-white colour. It is poised at magneton, ready to strike. Silver: Magneton! Thunderbolt! Mag...ne....tooo..... Magneton's magnets start rotating at an extremely fast pace, all pointed at it's opponent. a glowing ball of electric charge builds up in front of it. TOOOOOONNNNN!!!! Aggron charges forwards at blinding speeds, meanwhile, Magneton fires it's Thunderbolt attack, sending a massive beam of yellow electric energy flying at the charging metal triceratops. Aggron's Head Smash connects with magenton as both parties are covered in a bright electric shock glow. Magneton is sent flying back, but nearly unharmed. It rises in the air, staring down Aggron, who was stumbling on the pavement, struggling to stand. Paul: What? Aggron's strongest move did almost no damage? Silver: Magneton! Let's finish this! Thunder attack! go! Mag...ne-e-e-e....TOOOONNNNN!!!! Magneton's body is ingulfed in electricity and shoots a massive thunderbolt into the air, landing directly on Aggron, who roars loudly, before crumpling to the ground. (Music stop) Paul: Aggron, return! Silver: Magneton, come back! Paul (thought): Man, that Magneton is a real threat! We'll save him for later... Pokemon HGSS ost- VS Silver Paul: Drapion! Stand by for battle! Silver: Crobat! Let's go Cro! Draaaaaarrrr!!!!!! Silver: Crobat! Confuse ray! Paul: Drapion! Use Thunder fang! Drapion growled as it's mouth glowed yellow. Static charge began building up in it's teeth. Meanwhile, Crobat materialized a small sphere of light, before Drapion could strike, this small glowing sphere encircled it, causing it to turn rapidly before becoming extremely dizzy. Paul: Drapion! What are you waiting for!? Drapion seemed to not care, rather, it wobbled around drunkenly before faceplanting. Silver: This is our chance Crobat! Wing attack! Crobat's wings glowed as it Charged Drapion at blinding speeds before performing a wicked turn that slapped it accross it's face, sending it flying. It was bobbling it's head left and right as if it were drunk, but still managed to stand. Somehow. Paul: Drapion! Snap out of it already! Draaa....aaaa...aaaa? Dra!!! Drapion was seemingly shaken out of it's stupor. The pokemon glared at it's opponent and was prepared to strike. Paul: We have no time to waste! Drapion! Hone Claws! Draa... draa... dra-dra-dr-dr---aaaaaa!!!! Drapion started to rub it's claws on it's exoskeleton, they became shinier and shinier with each strike onto itself. They were now all deadly sharp. Silver: Crobat, quick! Cross Poison! Cro.... The bat pokemon's wings glowed bight purple. BAAAAAAT!!!! Crobat's wings struck Drapion in an X formation. The Ogre Scorp pokemon barely budged following the attack. Paul: Now! Crunch! Drapion caught the bat by surprise in it's claws and brought it towards it's face before chomping down on the trapped bat with great force. Crobat was now stuck with one of it's hind wings still in Drapion's jaws. Silver: Grrr.... Crobat! Use Haze! and then Leech Life! Cro... As the bat pokemon struggled to flap it's wings, a mist kicked in, Drapion's claws reverted to their previous state. The shock caused it to lose it's grip on Crobat, and the Bat flew free. Suddenly, the massive scorpion could feel it's life force being drained from afar. It was little more than a tickle, but certainly an annoyance. Crobat, while not fully recovered from the massive crunch attack of Drapion, felt much better and in a much batter state for the battle. The two combatants stared each other down, awaiting further orders. (Music Stop) Thunder Fang! Air Slash! Drapion's teeth were charged once more, it charged it's foe as Crobat's wings glowed brightly before letting loose a barrage of crescent slash-projectiles at Drapion. Drapion powered through with not much issue, then the full force of Thunder Fang connected with Crobat, Causing it to flap erratically across the air like a soon-to-be-downed aircraft. Crobat slowly regained it's composure. Tired,but still able to fight, it was ready to run in and finish this. Pokemon HGSS Ost- Pokemon League Paul: Hmph, Drapion! It's weak! Fell Stinger! Now! Silver: You Honestly expect that to work? Wing attack! Once more! Crobat and Drapion charged at each other once more. Drapion's Tail met with Crobat's wings. The impact caused a massive cloud of smoke to cover the two fighters. (Music Stop) The opaque cloud of smoke cleared. Drapion stood proud, it's strength regained and it's will to fight replenished. Crobat, however, was on the ground. Croo..... Silver: You did well, return! Paul: What's this? You claim to be strong, but you're still complimenting your pokemon even after defeat? Pathetic! Silver: That's where you're wrong. Paul: Excuse me? Silver: You treat your pokemon far too harshly. And that's where you fail. You think that being a jerk will make you stronger, and that is why you will be defeated! Alakazam! go! Pokemon HGSS ost- Johto Gym Leader Kazam! Silver: Alakazam! Reflect! Paul: Let's end this quickly! Crunch! Alakazam waved it's spoons in a circle, rapidly increasing it's speed, it's spoons started to glow, and a faint barrier was beginning to form Drapion Charged forward at blinding speeds, it's jaws wide open, ready to bite down on the Psychic type. Alakazam sent the barrier forward into Drapion's mouth, Drapion's teeth chomped down on the barrier, trying to break it and get to Alakazam. Silver: Now alakazam! Focus Blast! With Drapion still stuck, Alakazam started forming a ball of glowing orange energy in it's hands. Drapion tried it's absolute hardest to clamp down it's jaws and break the barrier. It eventually broke through, the Crunch shattering the barrier into thousands of pieces, which vanished into the floor BLAM!!! Alakazam released it's Focus Blast at the absolute last second. Drapion flew into a nearby wall. The scorpion, ever so slowly, got up, and was ready to attempt another strike on Alakazam. Paul: Pin Missile!!! Drapion materialized a massive stack of massive spikes and fired them from it's back. They glowed a bright green and homed in on Alakazam. Silver (Thoughts): This isn't good, what do I do now...? Silver: grrrr.... Alakazam! Reflect! One more time! Alakazam materialized another barrier and held it up. The Missiles, once again, struck the barrier, however,a few did strike the Psi Pokemon from behind. Launching it forward towards Drapion. Paul: Pathetic! X-Scissor! now! Silver: Retreat! Then use Recover! Drapion's claws glowed bright green, meanwhile, Alakazam collected the rest of it's strength, and stood up. SCHING!!!!! A bright X pattern glows over the screen. Had Draion struck down it's opponent? Alakazam was far in front of it. It seemed... relaxed. Suddenly, it started glowing. Particles around the "arena" were being drawn towards it. Within just a few seconds, the Pokemon regained it's full strength and stood up, re-energized. Silver: Focus Blast! One more time! Paul: Counter with Pin Missile!!! Draaaaaaarghhh...! Alakaaaaaa.....! Bright orange energy charged in Alakazam's hands as green spikes formed on Drapion's back. The orange light intensified, and the spikes grew bigger and more numerous by each second. NOW!!! PION!!! ZAM!!! The spikes shot out of Drapion's back, spiraling towards Alakazam. The massive ball of light shot out from Alakazam's hands like a bullet, gaining more and more speed as it travelled. BLAM!!! A green-accented orange mushroom cloud appeared between the two Pokemon. The trainers flinched. Both still stood. For a second that seemed like an eternity, the two combatants stared each other down. Alakazam Stumbled, Drapion fell. Paul: What! Silver: Alakazam! Nice work! Kazam! Paul: Drapion! Return! You think you're fast?! I'll show you fast! Froslass! Show them! go! Lass! Silver: Ready Alakazam? Kazam! Paul: Froslass! Ice shard! Silver: Alakazam! Calm Mind! Alakazam Meditated. It started to glow a shade of pink. Froslass formed a ball of ice in it's hands. It split in midair into razor sharp icicles, raining upon the meditating Alakazam like knives. Alakazam rose from it's meditation, as it was slashed by the icicles that had rained down on it like hail. It fell backwards. Silver: Get up! Use Recover! Paul: Don't let it! Ice beam! Alakazam once more glowed brightly. Energy rushed back into the hurt pokemon, mending it's sores, froslass shot a light blue laser from it's hands at Alakazam, it's attack was blocked by Alakazam, however, it's arm was now frozen solid. Silver: Alakazam! Psychic! Alakazam radiated a blue aura, and it's eyes glowed brightly. The ice on it's arm shattered and it raised it's spoons. After a few seconds, Froslass was floating through the air, unable to move. Suddenly, it was flung through the air with great force, being slammed into the ground, shattering the pavement. Paul: Froslass! Use Hail for cover! Quickly! Froslass formed another ball of ice in it's hands, but this time, it flung the ice upwards. As it shattered in midair, storm clouds appeared, and it started both snowing and raining down large hailstones. Alakazam flinched as it was pelted repeatedly. Froslass! Shadow ball! Fros... A ball of dark energy was materialising in Froslass's hands. LASS!!! It was flung towards Alakazam, it exploded as the lanky Pokemon fell back. It shakily got back up on it's feet. Silver: Alakazam, use future sight. Alakazam's eyes glowed, but...nothing happened. Paul: It's time to end this! Now! Froslass! Blizzard! Fros....laaaaaaaasssss!!!!!!!! Froslass raised it's arms, a wind howled behind it. Large chunks of glowing ice pelted Alakazam repeatedly, finally, a much larger ice chunk struck it in the face, knocking it down. It fell flat on it's back, stunned and incapacitated. (Music Stop) Silver: Alakazam! Return! Paul: Four left, who's it gonna be? Silver: Sneasel! Back into the fight! Pokemon BW2 OST- Sinnoh Gym Leader Snee! Paul: Predictable! Froslass! Ice beam! Froslass charged a mass of freezing energy in it's hands. Silver: Sneasel! Quick attack! Now! Snee... Sneasel dashed forwards with amazing speed. A mach cone formed in front of it as it charged into Froslass, who was still building the Ice beam. Paul: Back into the hail! Silver: Metal Claw! Sneasel lifted one of it's claws, it glowed brightly, shining in the light. Sneasel swung at Froslass. SCHWING! Froslass was gone, seemingly disappearing in the clouds. It surrounded the blindly swinging Sneasel, as it seems to materialize and vanish at a moment's notice. Paul: Froslass! Ice Shard! Froslass formed a ball of ice in it's hands and let it loose at Sneasel. The weasel Pokemon blocked the attack and was barely damaged by the hailstones. Silver (Thoughts): Crap, this is going nowhere fast... what to do...?... Silver suddenly jumped up. Silver: Faint attack! Now! Sneasel quickly dodged to one side, Froslass flinched for a bit. Then.... WHAM!!! Froslass was struck hard by Sneasel's claw. It spun around the pavement as the hail cleared, but it slowly, but surely, got up, poised to strike. Paul: We have no time to waste! Blizzard! Now! Frooo.... The Ice Pokemon raised it's arms once more, a wind brewed.... (Music stop) As it suddenly started glowing blue and blew up in a spectacular explosion, this was Alakazam's Future Sight attack! The dust cleared after the explosion, Froslass was on the floor, spirals for eyes. Paul: Return! Now! Silver: Ready to pack it up? (Music restart) Paul: I'm not going to lose to any pathetic trainer like you! Ninjask! Stand by for battle! Jaaaask!!! Ninjask raised it's stingers. Silver: Ice shard! Paul: Double team! Sneasel built up an icicle in it's hands and hurled it at Ninjask as it started rapidly vibrating in midair. Multiple Ninjasks were now flying around Sneasel. The icicle struck one of the clones, it disappeared, vanishing into thin air. Silver: Sneasel! Use your own Double Team! Sneasel as well began to vibrate rapidly as clones emerged and materialized around it. The two sides of clones stared each other down with ferocity. Paul: Ninjask! Mind Reader! All of the Ninjask clones appeared to slow their movement and concentrate on Sneasel, eyeing it like a hawk on it's prey. Silver: Sneasel! Night slash all of them! The Sneasels' claws gained a dark black aura. They then charged at the Ninjask clones. Paul: Ninjask! X-scissor! The Ninjasks' stingers glowed brightly as they too, charged the army of Sneasels. SCHING! All the clones disappeared into a puff of smoke as claws and stingers clashed. A grey light shone brightly between the two Pokemon. It dimmed, revealing the two Pokemon were hurt, but still ready for battle. Paul: We have to play the long game, Giga drain! Sneasel suddenly fell forward as it's energy was drained and absorbed into Ninjask's body. It was unmoving and dead tired. While Ninjask looked as lively as ever. (Music stop) Silver: You deserve a rest, Sneasel. Paul: That Sneasel... Why didn't you evolve it? It would have been much more useful as a Weavile! Not evolving makes no logical sense whatsoever! Silver: That may be the case for you. But I have decided to let Sneasel find it's strength and direction on it's own time. It's Sneasel's choice, after all. Paul: Pathetic words from a pathetic trainer! How dare you pretend to be strong! Silver: You don't know the half of who I am, do you? NO! Magneton! Go! Pokemon Black 2 ost- Kanto Gym Leader Mag...ne-e-e-e-e The magnets stared down their competition. Magneton! Show them! Discharge! Magneton let out a massive wave of energy at it's opponent. The Bug pokemon was stunned and fell, but soon got back up, ready to fight. Paul: What are you doing! Double Team! Now! Ninjask once again began to vibrate. Ninjask clones began appearing around Magneton in an attempt to confuse it. Silver simply smirked. Silver: I was predicting that, it seems that you are the pathetic one in this instance. Paul: What are you talking about? Silver: Magneton!.... Magnet Bomb. Magne-e-e-e-e-e.... Magneton fired off a barrage of iron stones that simply hovered in midair. They slowly made their way to Ninjask, surrounding it. Nin? The Bug Pokemon panicked. The Magnets could see through the illusions! Suddenly, the magnets slammed Ninjask with great force, creating a cloud of floating metal debris and dust. Ninjask flew drunkenly across the air, like a derailed carnival ride. Paul: Ninjask! Snap out of it and use Swords dance! Nin..... Ninjask spun around rapidly until it resembled a floating top. Silver: Don't let this opportunity go to waste! Lock on! Mag...ne.... The Magnet Pokemon stared at Ninjask. It's eyes tracking it's every move with absolute concentration! Paul: Bombard it with Fury Cutter! Quickly! Silver: Zap Cannon! Ninjask then flew rapidly towards Magneton at speeds that were too fast to even comprehend. It slashed at Magneton's "face" multiple times. Carrying it with Ninjask as it advanced. Ninjask finally finished it's massive flurry of slashes and looked up. Not Even A Single Scratch In fact, it just looked ultra pissed. A massive ball of electric charge was building up in it's magnets as it's beady eyes stared at Ninjask with a burning rage. (Music stop) It was at this moment that Ninjask knew, it fucked up. Pew! PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The massive electric explosion can be seen from miles away above the treeline, like a second sun in the city. Ninjask was burnt to a crisp on the floor. Somehow still alive after all of that. Paul: Ninjask! Return! jaaaa..... Paul: I was saving this next one for when that Magneton would show up! Gastrodon! Stand by for battle! Pokemon Black 2 ost- PWT Finals! Gastrooooo! Paul: Gastrodon! Mud Bomb! Silver: Magnet Rise! Quick! STROOOOOOOOO........ Gastrodon built up a massive ball of concentrated mud under it's stomach. Then it was let loose at Magneton, running across the ground. However, Magneton glowed at the last moment and gained enough altitude to dodge the Mud Bomb, which exploded harmlessly behind. Silver: Flash Cannon! Mag....Ne...... Magneton started brightly glowing, then a concentrated beam of light flashed into Gastrodon's eyes, blinding it momentarily. Paul: Gastrodon! Muddy Water! A spiral of liquid filth erupted from Gastrodon's belly. The Spray hit one of Magneton's "eyes", blinding it. The spiral grew larger and larger, until Magneton began to get smacked by wave after wave of muddy water. Silver: They're blinding you? Magneton! Let's give them a taste of their own medicine! Mirror shot! Magneton shone brightly once again. This time, the light was transferred into both of the eyes that were not blinded by the Muddy Water attack. It was launched into Gastrodon's face. It swung wildly like an inflatable tube. Paul: Focus! Water Pulse! Gastrodon shook itself back to it's senses and started to form a ball of water in front of it. It flung the ball at Magneton, who fell to the ground, dizzy. Silver: Magneton! Paul: Let's end this now! Mud Bomb! Gastrodon formed another ball of mud and slid it across the ground at Magneton. This time, connected. Sending the Magnetic mass flying through the air. Silver ducked just in time. Silver: Watch it! Paul: Hhmph Magneton! Return! Gengar! Let's show them how it's done! Gastrodon! Rain Dance! Gastrodon shot a mass of water at the sky. Black storm clouds hovered over the sky. It rained heavily and Gastrodon already to began to heal from it's wounds. Silver: Gengar! Hypnosis! Suddenly, Gengar stared at Gastrodon. It's eyes glowed red for a brief moment. Then, suddenly, Gastrodon Slumped over and slept. Pokemon Anime- Follow Me! Paul: Gastrodon! Wake up and use Muddy Water! Zzz.... Paul: Gastrodon! What are you doing! It isn't naptime! Zzz.... Silver: Gengar! Shadow Ball! Gengar then formed a ball of dark bass and flung it at Gastrodon. The attack sent it flying, yet it still slept like a doorknob. Silver: Dark Pulse! Gengar then fired a Beam of dark energy at Gastrodon, who was visibly hurt, but still sleeping Paul: Gastrodon! DO SOMETHING!!!! Paul threw a rage as he desperately yelled incoherent nonsense at Gastrodon in a desperate attempt to wake it up. However, it just kept sleeping as it was getting juggled by Gengar. It was just toying with the sleeping slug at this point. Silver: Gengar! See how far you can drop-kick it! Gengar! Gengar kicked the napping Pokemon over on it's belly. It then proceeded to jump on it's belly like a trampoline. Gastrodon then opened it's eyes. Gastro? DONNNNNNN!!!!!!! It was pissed. Really pissed. A single sweat drop formed on Silver and Gengar's foreheads. Pokemon Anime: Trainer battle (Kanto) Paul: About time! Water Pulse! A ball of water formed in front of Gastrodon. Silver (panicked): Uhh, um... Sludge Bomb! Gen...gaaaaaaaa! Gengar formed a ball of purple goo and threw it at the Water Pulse. The attacks collided, netralizing both of them. Paul: Time to end this! Ice beam! Silver: Dark Pulse attack! Go! Gengar once again built up Dark Energy in it's hands and shot it out in a black beam towards Gastrodon. Dark Pulse went straight through the Ice Beam, and the attack was closing in fast. Silver: OH CRAP!!! CHANGE OF PLANS! DODGE!!!! Gengar Jumped into the air, over the Ice beam. Gastrodon tracked it's movement. The Ghost pokemon scrambled as a path of Ice formed behind it. It had the expression of "OH CRAP" written all over it's face. Paul: It's on the run! Mud Bomb! Silver: Shadow Ball! Now! The shadowy Purple mass fired from Gengar's hands then collided with Gastrodon's Mud Bomb. The two attacks exploded. Both Pokemon were caught in the blast. Debris was flung all over the place, only to reveal the winner of the clash as it clears. Gastrodon was slumped on the ground. Gengar was standing, a bit hurt, but still standing. Paul: Gastrodon! Return! That was pitiful... Silver: Gengar! You deserve a good rest... The final round starts here! A wind blows between the two trainers. A tumbleweed rolls by. Pokemon BW2 ost- vs Red Paul: So... It's come to this, eh? Silver: I won't lose to a weak trainer like you! Feraligatr! It's your turn! Paul: Me? Weak? Pathetic! Electivire! Standby for battle! GAAATTTTTRRRRRRR!!!!!! Lectavire! The Pokemon stared each other down. It was clear, a fierce rivalry was brewing between them already. Paul: Electivire! Thunderbolt! Silver: Feraligatr! Slash attack! Feraligatr charged at Electavire with claws out and performed a wicked slash to Electivire's chest. Electivire retaliated by charging itself up and shooting a massive beam of electricity right at Feraligatr, which sent it flying backwards. Paul: You got him! Thunder Punch! Now! Silver: Feraligatr! Crunch! Electavire's fist charged up as Feraligatr opened it's wide jaws. Feraligatr chomped down on Electavire's shoulder as it's free arm punched it hard in the gut. Currents travelled through Feraligatr's body as it chomped down harder on Electavire, refusing to let go. Paul: Don't let this chance go to waste! Thunder! Electavire shot a massive bolt of lightning at the sky, but Feraligatr still refused to let go of it's adversary. It came crashing down on the croc, roaring as the bolt struck. Silver: feraligatr! do you need a rest? It was hunched over, hand on it's stomach, groaning. GATR! It suddenly got up. Signaling that it still had fighting strength left in it. Silver: That's the spirit! Now! Thrash! Feraligatr once again charged at it's furry adversary and unleased flurry upon flurry of strong, relentless punches. Paul: Get a hold of yourself! Thunderbolt! Electavire regained it's footing and shot another large beam of energy at Feraligatr. The power was enough to put some space between it and the massive croc, stunned by this massive attack, wobbling around drunkenly like a drunk punching bag. Paul: Brick Break! Now! Silver: Feraligatr! Aqua Tail! The croc suddenly stopped stumbling around and faced Electavire. Waves twirled around in it's tail and it turned as Electavire's glowing fist closed distance rapidly. The massive croc swung it's tail at Electavire's fist. the waves on it's tail turned to ocean foam as it struck with massive force. The attacks collided, mist surrounded the battlefield. Both Pokemon were up and still fighting. The two exxchanged strikes. Wherever Electavire would land a hit with Brick Break it was retaliated by Slash from Feraligatr. Eventually, the two pokemon broke apart. And were now standing by their trainers. Paul: Electavire! The final strike! Giga Impact! Silver: Feraligatr! Put all you got here! Waterfall! Feraligatr started to surround itself in water as Electavire started brightly glowing. The water swirled around Feraligatr as a purple light began to shine brightly on Electavire. Ocean foam brewed up en masse in a massive tornado of water in front of Feraligatr as a red spiral circled Electavire and began spinning faster and faster. Gaining massive speed. NOOOOWWWWW!!!!!! The massive Wave of water crashed into Electavire as Feraligatr was hit like a speeding train by the Giga Impact. The impact caused a massive explosion of charged steam and ocean spray flying everywhere. A cloud of mist that shocked to the touch appeared between the two. They were both staring each other down with immeasurable determination. One of them was going to fall. ..... Feraligatr stumbled forward, but caught it's fall with one of it's hands. It wobbled as he continued to stare at his adversary.... .... *thud* Electavire fell down, face first, onto the pavement. The fog cleared. The victor could finally be seen. Feraligatr won the bout, against all odds. Paul: WHAT?!?! Impossible! Silver: Give in! Now! Paul: We had every possible advantage! how could we lose? My team was hand picked from the strongest of the strong! Silver: As I said before. You and your Pokemon lack a mutual trust. Believe me... I made the same mistake before. Now! The Police are here! What do you have to say for yourself?! Officer Jenny pulled up on a motorbike. Jenny: So... You say this young man in blue is working for Team Rocket and tried to steal your pokemon? Silver: That's exactly what I'm saying! He even tried to pull a lousy excuse for a disguise attempt to cover it up! Paul: For the last time! I'm not a Team Rocket goon! Silver Prove it!- Silver spotted the actual Team Rocket grunts on the run, charging towards their Meowth balloon from under the bush. Silver: OH CRAP! IT'S THEM! Silver took off at blinding speeds, giving chase to the balloon. Leaving behind a dazed and confused Paul in the dust. KO! Conclusion Pokemon BW2 ost- Iris's theme Silver is seen chasing after the balloon Paul is seen trying to explain the situation to Officer Jenny Boomstick: OKAY, First off, how in the fuck did an electric type lose to the only thing it was supposed to counter!?!?!? Fushidara: We're explaining that you giant redneck idiot! Hold up! EP: While this match might have seemed like a Paul stomp at first glance, it was actually pretty close. While Paul has travelled through 4 different regions, he is still unable to match stronger opponents like Brandon. Silver has taken down a league champion alongside a Gym Leader, but he was also aided by Gold, who is able to defeat him on a regular basis, but he still played a massive role in that fight. Boomstick: Soo.... One may argue that Paul has the better smarts of the two, but Silver ain't no idiot. He even made it to the Pokemon League! Just like Paul! Wiz: Both teams were hand picked from the best of the best, which likely means that they had access to at least above-average stats on both sides, so the only real way we could have determined this outcome was through team composition and possible matchups. Round 1: Sneasel vs Aggron. Boomstick: Here, Aggron stomps to shit, so there's no way that Silver would have stayed in like an idiot here. causing him to switch out almost immediately. Round 2: Magneton vs Aggron. Wiz: At first glance, It seems that Aggron has an easy win thanks to it's superior bulk and sweeping power, however, all of it's natural attacks are not very effective against Magneton, and it's low Special Defence means that a good Thunder attack will one-shot it. Round 3: Crobat vs Drapion Fushidara: Given Crobat's lack of hard-hitting moves and Drapion's toxic immunity, it's pretty clear who takes an easy win here. Combine that with the fact that Drapion has high Defence and Thunder Fang, and it's easy to see who takes a win. Although some of Crobat's attacks could damage it and chip it down. Round 4: Alakazam vs Drapion EP: Again, this seems like an obvious stomp for Drapion here, however, there is a catch. While a healthy Drapion might have been able to destroy the fragile Alakazam, a damaged one does not survive a Focus Blast, at all, on top of being outsped. Round 5: Alakazam vs Froslass Wiz: A close fight, but Froslass comes up on top. Shadow ball and Ice shard, a Physical move, will shred it down. However, it does outspeed Froslass by quite a bit and likely would do some heavy damage before falling. Round 6: Sneasel vs Froslass Fushi: Not even A challenge. Sneasel outspeeds and shreds with Faint attack, which never misses. Making Froslass's Snow Cloak ability useless. Round 7: Sneasel vs Ninjask Wiz: While Sneasel might have gotten in an attack with Ice shard for some heavy damage, Ninjask's speed, Bug moves and Double Team proved simply too much for Sneasel for it to finish the job. Round 8: Magneton vs Ninjask Fushi: Ninjask could do little damage against a resistant tank like Magneton, who could also track it with Magnet Bomb and Lock-On. This was stupid levels of overkill. Round 9: Magneton vs Gastrodon Boomstick: Gastrodon was Magneton's Kryptonite in this fight. It's electrice moves were useless against it so it had to rely on it's quad-resisted Steel-type moves. they could have gotten in some chip damage with Magnet Rise negating Mud Bomb, but it's Water-type moves would have done the trick also. Magneton was simply out-tanked. Round 10: Gengar vs Gastrodon. Wiz: The outcome of this fight would depend on Gengar's ability to put Gastrodon to sleep, which, although sometimes an inaccurate move, it's more likely that it does happen than not. After that, Gengar was welcome to wail on Gastrodon as it pleased. The final bout: EP: This one is bound to cause a lot of controversy, so hear me out on this. While Electivire might have done heavy Damage to Feraligatr due to it's type advantage, it does not one-shot Feraligatr, who has a very high physical Defence. Sure, it COULD follow up with Quick attack afterwards, but if Feraligatr is heavily damaged, it's ability, torrent, will activate. This boosts the striking power of it's Water moves by quite a bit. Combine this with Electavire's low Defence, and you have a recipe for disaster. Keep in mind, Gengar is still likely undamaged from the last bout, and it does both outspeed and finish off a damaged heavily damaged Electavire. While one might argue that this can be countered by Ion Deluge, a full heath Gengar can tank a charged Quick attack from Electavire and finish it off with one shadow ball. Wiz: Ultimately, Paul's current team composition just wasn't prepared to stack up to Silver's. Hell, the weakness that Silver had in the form of an enevolved Magneton turned out to be his trump card. It sweeps down two thirds of Paul's team and whatever it can't bring down, it can simply swap to a different teammate who was more suited. Gastrodon can be taken out by Alakazam, Crobat, and Gengar, while Electivre can be taken down by Feraligatr, Alakazam, Gengar, and Sneasel. The only reason he didn't was because.... Why didn't he switch again? EP: Do you really want a fight of constant switching? Fushi: Would've made more sense.... ... Boomstick: It seems as if this time, Paul was the Pathetic one EP: Silver should really be called "Global Elite" now. Fushi: what... Wiz: The winner is Silver! Next time! The Empire of the Rising Sun Rises for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Category:ThatOneGuyFromNISLTsCommentSection Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017